What an Odd Guy (Lucifer X Reader Fanfic)
by DarkZyyde
Summary: You get caught up in the odd world where Satan and a few others are stuck here. During your normal life, you meet and fall in love with an 18 year old boy (or so you think). You know this world is not what it seems, and you're never safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm back! I am so surprised with how well my LalnaSounds fanfic went with you all. This is my next one, a Character X Reader fanfic about an anime called "Devil's a Part Timer". I really love a character named Lucifer in this, which is funny because he's not the normal type of character that I would like. The fic sorta goes along with the story line of the show, so I guess there's a little spoilers, nothing important though. ANYWAYS you probably just want to read the story already. Enjoy!**_

"**What an Odd Guy"**

("Devil's A Part Timer" Anime Lucifer X Reader Fanfiction)

What the Hell has been going on around here lately?! There has been paranormal citing's, crazy people and to top it off giant ass earthquakes occur about every week or so. I've been trying to avoid the underground because of this; not an easy thing when you're a low budget worker for a fast food restaurant called SFC.

Just the other day I was walking by the Sasazuka Station and all the sudden *BOOM!* There is a teenage boy by the looks of my age, with huge black raven wings sprouting from his back standing on a large pile of rubble. Walking up to him is an older man in a McRonalds uniform, who ended up getting shot in the chest. For a split second I saw the McRonalds guy turn into this huge demonic monster, but then I passed out. Later, I woke up in the same place. Everything around me seemed to be restored and the people fine.

The next week I find out I am being transferred to a brand new SFC place. I show up to the place at 7:00 A.M as told to. This shady looking man with blue hair and glasses approaches me,

"Oh! You must be _ one of our many new workers! And what a fine lady I must say you are, with those big, beautiful _(eye color)_ eyes!"

He seemed to look me up and down. Man this guy creeped me out. I got to work putting up posters out front, when I noticed there was a McRonalds right across the street with the same guy from the, well let's just call it the "event", working inside.

At 10:00 A.M we opened; immediately the place was flooded with people, a line going all the way down the street. The creepy manager worked the cash register, along with some other workers.

"_, go outside and hand out coupons and flyers!"

I did as I was ordered to by the manager. People stormed me grabbing for the coupons, I even heard a couple comments calling me hot. After an hour I was getting exhausted, luckily the McRonalds across the street put out a girl about my age to hand out stuff. Man she was cute, no wonder everyone left me for her. Twenty minutes later I gave up and went inside.

"Sir may I please take my break now?" I asked my creepy manager.

"Why of course! Although it would be a shame to see your beauty go to waste though back in that employees lounge."

I gave a courtesy smile and walked to the lounge. Immediately I threw off my hat and collapsed onto the small couch. Since I was so tired, I ended up falling asleep; the manager didn't seem to care much. I woke up to him storming into the lounge.

"_, I need you to do something for me."

"Yessir?"

"I need you to take your lovely self to an apartment complex in downtown. Here is the address." My manager handed me a slip of paper. Peering at it, I noticed the address was close to where I live. I nodded my head and left.

On the bike ride home (yes I cannot afford a car), I decided to wait till tomorrow to check in on this guy that Mr. Creepy Manager wanted info about. It was nice to get home. I grabbed some potato chips and went to my bed. Sometimes it was nice living alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am SO sorry about how long it took me to post the next chapter! Ill make it up to you guys and post ATLEAST two chapters tonight I promise.**_

Chapter Two

* * *

I woke up around 9:30 A.M. Today was the day I have to go check that guy out for the manager, so I should probably wear something that I wouldn't stand out in. I walk to the kitchen and have some cereal while scrolling on my phone. One of my co-worker friends from the old SFC was texting me.

Me: "Hi Zoe"

Zoe: "Hey girl what's up?"

Me: "Oh nothing much, just eating some cereal"

Zoe: "Cool, cool. How was the new place yesterday?"

Me: "My god you don't even know. So crowded, line going all the way down the street. Doesn't help that the manager is SUPER creepy."

Zoe: "Aw lame. Hey do you think we could hang out today?"

Me: "No sorry. Manager sent me on special work business today "

Zoe: " Alright well I guess I'll ttyl then!"

Me: "Bye!"

Once I finished my cereal, I started getting ready. The normal routine, shower, brush teeth, makeup, clothes, hair. I decided to wear a pair of black leggings, a grey sweater, combat boots and a beanie. Nothing too special, just a normal look for a 19 year old girl.

The apartment complex wasn't too far so I left my bike and just walked. Secretly, I peered into the back window, and saw the same MgRonald's man from before inside. I accidentally gasped and that caught his attention. I ducked down as fast as I could, my heart beating a mile a minute. 'Shit, shit, shit!' I thought. My eyes were shut, and my head was ducked down into my knees. Then, I heard a russling sound, and the man was standing in front of me. I held my breath.

"Now what are you doing here looking into my castle?" the man asked menacingly.

"I-I" I managed to studder out. 'Wait did he just say castle?' I thought. He looked up and sighed,

"Okay, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Sadao Mao, and you are?" I hugged my legs even tighter,

"M-my name is _. I'm so sorry!" Sadao reached out his hand for me,

"Why don't we go inside and we can talk this through" He seemed to have such a caring, genuine smile. Hesitantly, I grabbed his hand and got up. We walked into the house, and sat down on the mats at the table. I began explaining everything about SFC and my manager.

"I see, so your manager just wants to spy on me? Hmmm" I nodded my head.

"None the matter! You don't seem bad so I'll let you off with a warning," Sadao snickered. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked. I knew it was impolite, but I shook my head. I just didn't feel comfortable with this situation yet. We both said goodbye and I left.

When I was back home, I couldn't stop thinking about how weird that went. Like he was super nice, and I was being a total creeper! Whatever. All the sudden there was a loud knock on the door.

"Miss _! I need to talk to you about your bills!" A lady yelled from beyond the door. 'Oh crap! It's the landlord!' I screamed inside my head.

"Miss! I know you are home, I just saw you walk in!" She kept pounding on the door. I sighed, and walked to the door.

"Why hello Miss Cherunai! What a surprise it is to see you here," I said with fake joy.

"Oh quit it _. Where is your money? You are 11 months overdue on rent!" She exclaimed I looked down.

"Well- I don't – really have it…" I trailed off.

"Alright, well miss _ I'm sorry, but you must leave this complex now. You have till tomorrow morning to be packed and out of the building." My jaw dropped. I tried to say something, but she was already leaving. Once the door shut, I began to cry. I can't believe I am being kicked out!

I began packing up my belongings. My clothes, bed sheets, electronics, pictures, ect, until I had two suitcases full and 2 boxes. 'Well might as well eat the last of your food and go to sleep' I thought silently to myself. I ate a Cup of Noodles and fell asleep with my blanket on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright Chapter 3 guys let's do this! Even though I still need to do my homework….**_

Chapter Three

By 8:00 A.M I was out of the apartment. I sat on the curb by the complex, pondering on what to do. I only had one friend, and that was Zoe. She's in college with her roommates, so I wouldn't be able to stay with her. 'Maybe I could ask Mao…' I thought. I decided that is what I would do. Getting up, I grabbed my bags and crossed the street. I was still in my pjs, which were only a pair of spandex shorts and a baggy video game t-shirt. Finally I gained the courage to knock on the door, after a good 7 minutes of me just standing there. The boy with the raven wings answered, making my eyes go wide.

"Yes?" He asked in a very annoyed voice. When he looked up at me though, his eyes seemed to light up, and he blushed.

"Um, is Sadao Mao here?" I asked quietly.

"Y-yeah," He stuttered. He seemed to stumble backwards and yell,

"Satan!" 'Wait, did he just say Satan?' Sadao Mao came to the door.

"Why hello _! Why might you be here?" He asked. I pulled him out the apartment and explained. Moments later, he stormed in and exclaimed,

"Miss _ will be staying here with us for a little while!" I looked down and blushed. I noticed the winged boy look back at me blushing. Another man came out from the bathroom,

"Sire? Another one?" He asked.

"Oh shush up. She has nowhere to stay." Sadao told the white haired man. 'How many people are living in this tiny apartment?' I thought to myself. The other man seemed to just sigh and go over to the kitchen. I went back out and tried carrying in my boxes and bags. The purple-haired boy seemed to notice my struggle and rushed over to help.

"Wow Urushihara! You're actually helping her and being polite! I am surprised," The white haired man commented. I looked towards the boy and he seemed to blush. 'Urushihara. I like that name.' I thought.

"I suppose I should introduce myself to you Miss _, my name is Ashiya. I am Mao's roommate." The white haired man bowed. I bowed my head back to be polite.

"Whoa! Are you playing Final Fantasy!?" I exclaimed, running toward the computer. The box that Urushihara and I were holding dropped with a *THUMP*.

"Heh, yeah. I'm a huge FF fan. I'm playing an old one right now-"

"Final Fantasy IX. I can tell" I cut him off. I sighed,

"If only I didn't have to sell my laptop I could play with you."

"Well you can play a dungeon on here real quick if you want," the purple-haired boy told me. When he said this, both Mao and Ashiya instantly turned their heads to him. I laughed at their shocked faces.

"What?" Urushihara asked.

"Their faces!" I laughed out. He turned to them.

"Guys! What the hell!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Urushihara, we're just surprised you're letting her use your computer," Mao explained. I looked to Urushihara,

"Well then I am honored," I smiled and nudged him. His face turned a bright red, making me laugh. I signed into my account and began playing a dungeon.

"Man this team sucks ass!" I exclaimed. We were getting practically nowhere.

"Whoa, yeah you guys are doing pretty badly. Well at least everyone except for you. You're awesome at this! I'm totally with you on the magic thing. No physical attacks from me." We continued playing for another hour or two.

"Man I'm wiped out" I sighed, falling back onto what I thought was the ground, but was actually Urushihara's lap. I immediately sprung back up and blushed. He seemed to blush quite a lot too. I heard Mao and Ashiya snicker. We both turned to them and simotainiosly yelled,

"Shut up!"

Dinner was finally ready and I was excited for a nice meal. I have just been living off of junk food for the past couple of months. Ashiya sat down a bowl of delicious looking food.

"Wow Ashiya! This looks amazing! But one question, why does Urushihara have to sit over there?" I asked, pointing to the corner of the room.

"Well he is not mature enough to sit at the table like us," Ashiya responded. Urushihara just glared at him.

"I think I'll go sit over there with him then. I'm not too mature myself." Mao and Ashiya just looked at each other and laughed. I moved over next to Urushihara.

"So how is it over here in the immature club?" I joked.

"Pretty awesome. I mean we have video games so that's a bonus." We both laughed and ate the delicious meals.

*ONE HOUR LATER*

"Uhhhhggg, I should have eaten that last piece of sushi." I groaned, collapsing onto Urushihara. He blushed but didn't care. My stomach hurt too badly. Now that I was up close to him, I noticed how attractive he was. I couldn't define him as just 'cute', 'hot', or 'sexy'. He was all of them.

"Hey Ashiya… Maybe we should go to bed and leave them alone," Mao suggested. Urushihara and I turned around and looked at them. Ashiya agreed. They left the room with just me and him in it.

"Soooo, wanna to watch a movie?" Urushihara asked.

"Hell yeah!" I jumped up, "So whatcha got?"

"Hmmm how 'bout a horror movie. "Hell's Return" sound good?" My eyes went wide, but hesitantly I agreed.

We began the movie. It wasn't all bad at first, but as the plot deepened, I got really scared, and cuddled up to Urushihara, shoving my face into his shirt. Finally the movie had ended, and Urushihara got up to go to bed.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here alone, I'm scared!" I told him, grabbing his hand. He blushed, but came and lied next to me. I cuddled up to him and shivered.

"It's okay, you're safe," Urushihara reassured me. I smiled,

"I know, I'm just cold." Instantly, I felt a large, heavy, feathery object go over me. 'His wings!' I thought.

"I'll explain tomorrow," he whispered.

"No need, I already know."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whoa! Chapter 4 is being posted the day after two chapters were posted! Wow Zyyde, you're finally getting on top of writing these chapters! No seriously guys I have so many awesome ideas that I just need to put into writing. Just wait it's about to get good…**_

Chapter Four

-NARRATORS PERSPECTIVE (3RD PERSON)-

Mao walked out from the bedroom, super tired with eyes half closed. He saw Urushihara and _ lying together on the ground. At first he smiled, but then he noticed Urushihara's wing draped across her. Immediately Mao ran over and pulled Urushihara up.

"The hell are you doing?!" He screamed at Urushihara.

-READERS PERSPECTIVE (1ST PERSON)-

I heard Mao screaming as Urushihara's body warmth disappeared from next to me. Looking up, I saw Urushihara's wings disappear, while Mao held him up in the air by the shirt.

"She's an outsider! Why did you show her your wings?!" Mao exclaimed. Urushihara tried to shake free of Mao's grip.

"Shut up or you'll wake her!" Urushihara whisper-yelled. They both looked over at me, staring. I rubbed my eye,

"Hey Mao, why are you holding Urushihara?" I yawned. Mao looked at me, then Urushihara, and quickly put him down.

"Do you remember what happened last night, Miss _?" Mao asked. I nodded my head and explained,

"Yeah. Urushihara and I watched a horror movie, then he began to leave, but I made him come back and sleep next to me. I told him I was cold, so he put his wing over me." I noticed the two guys eyes go wide, and look at each other.

"We'll be right back, _" Mao told me as he pulled Urushihara to the bedroom.

"But…" I trailed off.

-NARRATOR'S PERSPECTIVE (3RD PERSON)-

Mao brought Urushihara into the bedroom.

"Ashiya we have a problem," Mao told. Ashiya leaned up sleepily.

"This idiot decided to show his wings to _" Ashiya sprung up and yelled,

"What?!" Urushihara attempted to explain, but Ashiya came up and slapped him.

"She's an outsider! Oh my, what are we going to do now? Apologize to your king right this minute!" Urushihara looked down. Mao sighed,

"Ashiya is right. What are we going to do?"

"May I suggest memory erase Sire? It's not a very powerful spell, so it shouldn't require much power" Ashiya suggested.

"Good idea Ashiya. Ill only erase her memory back a day, so it wouldn't affect her much. I would only do till before Urushihara showed his wings, but the least amount of time I can erase is a day." Mao explained. Urushihara began to panic, and ripped away from his kings' hand.

"Wait! You can't erase her memory! If you erase yesterday's memories, then she won't remember me! Please don't, we got somewhere last night! She cuddled with me and even begged me to sleep next to her! Please Mao!" Urushihara continued to beg, but Mao just said sorry. Tears ran down Urushihara's face as they walked from the room.

-READER'S PERSPECTIVE (1ST PERSON)-

I watched Mao, Ashiya, and Urushihara walk out of the bedroom. 'Was that – tears running down Urushihara's face?' I thought. I sprung up and grabbed Urushihara, hugging him.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. He seemed to just look down at me and cry more. I looked over to the other two men. My face reddened and I went to tackle them.

"What did you do to him?!" I screamed while I was sitting on top of Ashiya.

"Miss _, please calm down!" Ashiya yelled at me. I continued to hit him in the chest and face. Mao came over and pulled me off.

"Don't you touch her!" Urushihara exclaimed towards Mao. He ran over and grabbed me from Mao, picking me up bridal style and setting me down on a mat.

"Listen _, Mao is gonna do something to you. It's going to take about 30 seconds, and then you're going to pass out. After that you won't remember anything past yesterday morning. I need you to just sit here and let him do it, okay? Don't worry, it won't hurt and we'll both be fine. I don't approve of this, but it is what must be done." I looked up at his purple abyss eyes. We were both crying. I pulled him in and hugged him.

"But I won't remember you then!" I cried, holding him tight.

"I know, but it's gonna be okay. We'll meet again." With that, he kissed my forehead and moved away. Mao came up to me and put his thumbs on my forehead and pointer fingers on my temples. He began chanting something, and within moments everything went black.

-NARRATORS PERSPECTIVE (3rd PERSON)-

_ began to fall over, and Mao caught her. He handed her over to Urushihara, who then hugged her to his chest.

"Why do you like this girl so much Urushihara? She's just a mere human, and you don't seem capable of love," Ashiya commented. Both Mao and Urushihara glared at him.

"Where should we put her? I think I should be the first one to see her, because she will know who I am. I can explain that we found her passed out on the side walk so I took her in." Mao explained. Urushihara stood up and carried _ to his bed, bridal style. As he lightly placed her down, sadness was written all over his face. Then he walked over to his computer and began playing Final Fantasy. It was still logged into _'s account. Urushihara slammed his face down on the desk and began sobbing. Mao came over and patted him on the back,

"Itll be okay Lucifer."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone! I hope you really liked the last chapter, because I started crying while writing it. I'm going to attempt to make chapters longer, because I have noticed that they are quite short, and I am sorry about that. I have so many ideas for this fic, and I can't wait to share them!**_

Chapter Five

I woke up, not knowing where I was. Sadao Mao was standing over me.

"Oh! You're awake _! Sorry if you seem a little disoriented, I found you sleeping on the curb in front of your apartment, so I decided to take you in. You're currently in my roommate's bed."

I looked around. The room I was in was dark and purple; sort of sadistic. I looked back up at Mao, who was smiling at me. Then, I got up and walked to the living room.

"Good afternoon Miss _. I am making lunch if you would like some," said a tall man with bleach blond hair.

I nodded my head and looked to my left, rubbing my eye. I saw a boy about my age with purple hair, sitting at a computer monitor. He looked back at me sadly, and sighed. I gave a questioning look, but just brushed it off. Turning back to Mao, who had just walked out of the bedroom, I told,

"Oh! Mao, I kind of got kicked out of my apartment, and I was wondering if I could stay here with you guys. If you don't mind."

"Of course you can stay. I brought your bags in, they're over there."

Mao pointed to my bags and boxes near the door. I thanked him and sat down. Ashiya brought me over some food. I looked up at him and bowed my head,

"Hello Sir, my name is _. Nice to meet you"

He smiled and bowed his head as well.

"Hello Miss _. I am pleased to meet you. My name is Ashiya, and I am Mao's roommate."

I smiled, and began eating my food. After a couple minutes, I noticed the purple-haired boy staring at me. I waved my hand and smiled, but he just frowned and went back to his video game. I noticed he was playing Final Fantasy. I crawled next to him.

"Hi Mister. I'm _. I noticed you're playing FF, and I was wondering if I could play a round please?" I asked.

His eyes went wide and he slowly looked over at me, blushing. Then, he again slowly moved away from the keyboard. I gave a quiet "yay," and grabbed the keyboard and mouse. I noticed Ashiya and Mao staring at us. Brushing it off, I got into the game.

Once the dungeon was completed, I looked over to the purple-haired boy. I noticed he also had beautifully deep, abyss purple eyes.

"Could you please tell me your name?" I asked.

He seemed to blush before replying,

"U-Urushihara"

"Wow, that's a mouth full. Could I please just call you Rush?"

Urushihara blushed and nodded. I smiled. Mao and Ashiya were still staring at us. Suddenly, Rush stood up and walked to his bedroom. All three of us looked at each other, then the door.

-NARRATORS PERSPECTIVE (3RD PERSON)-

As soon as Urushihara got into his room, he fell on his bed and screamed. He took a glass on his bed table, and slammed it into the ground. His eyes glowed neon purple with anger. Once he had sufficiently destroyed his room, he ran back out to the living room crying, and out the door. He sprouted his wings and flew as high in the sky as possible. Tears streamed down his face as he grew altitude. Mao, Ashiya and _ ran outside, careful not to trip down the stairs.

"Urushihara! What are you doing?" Mao exclaimed. _ couldn't see Urushihara, so before she could, Ashiya grabbed her and brought her inside.

"Miss _, please stay inside till we come back in."

Hesitantly, _ nodded and sat down. Ashiya ran back outside. While flying, Lucifer suddenly brought in his wings and began to fall.

"Lucifer!" Mao screamed, seeing him fall.

Lucifer fell, his eyes closed, tears falling from them, clothes blowing in the wind, partially ripped in the back where the wings once were. Using some of his power, Mao jumped up as high as possible, and caught him. He came back down with a loud *THUMP* holding an unconscious Urushihara. Ashiya rushed over to them.

"Sire! Why did you use your power to save him?" Ashiya exclaimed.

"Ashiya, he just tried to commit suicide. I'm not going to let basically my little brother commit suicide." Mao explained.

All three of them went inside.

-READERS PERSPECTIVE (1ST PERSON)-

I saw Mao walk in carrying an unconscious Rush. I jumped up and ran over to them.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at Rush.

"He, um, well he tried to commit suicide. I caught him before he could jump and he passed out," Mao said sadly.

My eyes went wide. Mao walked to Rush's bedroom and lied him down on his bed. I sat down next to him.

"You can leave him here with me," I told Mao.

He nodded and walked out.

I looked down at Rush, and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. He was so cute and I had to admit I was attracted to him. 'Why would he do that?' I thought. I leaned down hugging him. Even if I had just met him, I felt safe around him. Time passed and before I knew it I was growing quite tired. I slowly dozed off and my head fell onto his chest.

_**EXTENDED CHAPTER!**_

-NARRATOR'S PERSPECTIVE (3RD PERSON)-

Urushihara woke up the next morning. He saw _ on his chest and freaked out. Jumping up, he woke her up.

"W-why were you on my chest?" said Urushihara shakily.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! I must of fallen asleep."

I was blushing profusely. Looking at the time on my phone, I realized I was late for work. I ran out of the room to my bags.

"Good morning Miss _," Ashiya said.

"Late for work gotta go!" I yelled running into the bathroom.

Quickly, I changed into my SFC uniform and put on some makeup. Grabbing my bag, I ran toward the door. Mao tossed me an apple on the way out. While biking to work, I ate the apple. I ran in the back entrance and clocked in, 20 minutes late. I ran to the register and started working.

"Hello Miss, welcome to SFC! How may I help you?" I said my standard. I took the order and gave them their food. This went on till 7:00 P.M. I decided not to take my break since I was late. Finally it was time to leave. I biked back to Mao's apartment.

"Welcome home _," Mao told me. I smiled and walked into Urushihara's bedroom to change. I knew he wasn't in there because I saw him on the computer. 'Crap! I forgot to grab a shirt!' I thought. I opened the door. Mao, Ashiya and Urushihara all looked at me wide-eyed and blushed. I was wearing my spandex shorts that I wear under my skirt, and a purple bra with black lace.

"Hey Mao? Could you grab me a shirt. Preferably one that doesn't look like something I'd wear every day," I asked.

Slowly, Mao went and grabbed one, mouth still open and blushing. When he brought it to me I thanked him and walked back into the room. Before I closed the door I noticed the three of them look at each other wide-eyed, mouths open, and blushing. Shutting the door, I laughed and thought, 'Oh boys.'

Once I had put the shirt on, I walked back out. The guys were still blushing. I laughed at them. I avoided looking at Urushihara, and gave up calling him Rush. Mao and Ashiya didn't seem to notice.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab a shirt before I went to change." I told.

Mao told me it was okay.

"So, whatcha guys want to do tonight?" Mao asked.

"Actually, I noticed you had a Game Cube, and I still have my Super Smash Bros, so I was wondering if we could play."

I walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out the game. Urushihara's face lit up when I brought it out. Ashiya was hesitant at first, but they all agreed. Urushihara and I dominated the game, me with my black Kirby and him with his black Toon Link. By the end, Ashiya and Mao gave up and it was just me and Urushihara. I won the final game, and screamed

"Yes! Kirby OP man!"

Urushihara laughed a little, but then went back to his depressed self. When he put the controller down and walked to his room, I frowned. I didn't realize it was 1 A.M.. Tomorrow was Wednesday, so I didn't have work. I have work on Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday, with occasional extra days.

I grabbed my blanket &amp; a pillow, and fell asleep on the ground. I began dreaming about me in a dark ally, with dark men around me. Leading them was my boss. They came closer and started tearing off my clothes. I screamed, but then woke up. Urushihara came running into the living room. Tears were running down my face and I was panting hard.

"_, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded my head and told him it was only a nightmare. He walked over to me and hugged me, wiping my tears. After tucking me back in, he walked back to his room. I fell back asleep with a smile, feeling better after him reassuring me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**OMG everyone I am SO VERY SORRY about the delay on new chapters! I just haven't felt like typing new chapters most of the time when I get home from school. But I have also been writing in math class at school (cause my math is too easy), so I'm going to finish what I have written and post it. Enjoy!**_

Chapter Six

The next couple of weeks went by like normal. Nothing special happened; the usual work, eat, sleep, and hang out with friends. Urushihara is still ignoring me. 'What did I do wrong?' I asked myself internally. I heard yelling from outside Urushihara's room, which I was in. Mao made him give up his room for me because "I was the guest."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Mao exclaimed. 'What were they talking about?' I wondered. Urushihara said something, but it was too muffled by the wall and door to be understandable

"If you like her, then show it! Ignoring her will go nowhere," Mao continued to yell.

My eyes went wide, 'Urushihara likes someone? Really? Oh I hope it's me, but it's probably not. Well whoever it is, she's very lucky' I thought. I must admit, I have been crushing on him pretty hard for a while now, even if he did hate me for some reason.

I walked out of the bedroom to see Mao standing over a teary-eyed Urushihara. Running over to him, I fell to my knees next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked worryingly. The boy seemed to look up at Mao, then back to me. Shaking his head, he fell into my arms and hugged me. My heart was beating so fast and I was blushing so much, but I enjoyed it. From then on I promised to always be there for Urushihara, no matter what.

Ashiya walked into the apartment carrying tons of grocery bags. When he saw us he exclaimed,

"Oh my!" I noticed Mao whisper something to him, which caused a large smile on his face. The purple-haired boy in my arms lifted his head, and looked into my eyes. 'Oh how I love your beautiful eyes,' I told myself internally. I gave a caring smile.

"_, would you like to go to dinner with me?" He asked. My eyes widened. It took all my strength to not start squealing. 'It was me! It was me! He has a crush on me!'

"S-sure," I stuttered out. I mocked myself in my head, 'Smooth _. _Real_ smooth'

Urushihara's face lit up when I agreed, and he smiled. I gave a cheeky grin back.

"Tonight?" He asked. I agreed, hoping he would take me somewhere fancy; not like MgRonald's or SFC.

Grabbing my phone, I ran outside and called Zoe. The phone rang four times, and then picked up.

"Zoe guess what?"

"Yes?"

"I have a date!"

"No way."

"Yes way! Its tonight! I need your help getting ready."

"Meet me at the mall ASAP!" She hung up.

Once I dressed and grabbed my bag, I hopped on my bike and rode as fast as I could to the mall.

-NARRATOR'S PERSPECTIVE (3RD PERSON)-

Mao walked over to Urushihara, and patted him on the back.

"Nice job! Did you see how fast she ran off? Probably leaving to get ready," Mao told. Ashiya interjected,

"You know Sire, Lucifer should get ready too."

Urushihara's eyes went wide, and he began rapidly shaking his head.

"Oh _come on_ Lucifer! Ashiya is right. _ ran off to go make herself look her best, and you're not even going to try?" Mao begged. Urushihara looked down and sighed.

"_Fine_." Mao and Ashiya smiled.

Ashiya grabbed the purple-haired boy, and put him on a chair. Mao walked out of Lucifer's bedroom.

"He owns nothing even relatively fancy!"

"Maybe we should go shopping," Ashiya commented. Urushihara kept telling them no, but ended up being overruled.

-READER'S PERSPECTIVE (1ST PERSON)-

Zoe and I walked through the mall, as I told her about Urushihara. Suddenly, she rushed into a dress store to our left, and grabbed a short purple dress with black lace accents. She gave it to me and pushed me into the dressing room. The dress looked quite nice on me. It was a tank-top dress with black lace straps, sewing lines that went down to the middle of the dress, and black lace accents on the skirt.

When I came out of the dressing room, Zoe gasped.

"It's perfect! You said he liked purple right? He's gotta love this!" She joyfully said. I did a little spin before changing back into my normal clothes.

As we walked out from buying the dressed, we discussed what accessories I should wear. Since the date was at night, we decided that I would wear my black leather jacket with it, along with my pantyhose. **(If you don't know what those are, they're basically tights, just a lot more see-through ~ Zyyde) **

I noticed a really cute hand wallet in the jewelry store we were in. It was black leather with chains hanging off of two large angel wings in the middle, connecting to the top two corners. I ended up buying it. Most of the jewelry in the store was not needed; plus I had already decided on what jewelry I was going to wear.

Our last stop was the nail salon. I didn't want anything too flashy, so I got plain black, pointed fake nails, with little gold accents on the ring fingers.

"Now that that's done, lets head back to your place to get ready!" Zoe said. I nodded and we went home.

Luckily, no one was home when we got back. I didn't question why, I was too excited. I pinned my hair back and went into the tiny bathroom for the mirror. I left the door open for air circulation and Zoe. But she refused to look till I was done. Supposedly, she wanted to be surprised.

On my face, I did my standard makeup. For my eyes I did a very small, toned-down smokey / cat eye. I wasn't too big on heavy eye makeup. Finally for the lips, I put on a vanilla scented gloss. Next was the hair.

**(Okay guys I'm gonna do different options depending on your hair cut)**

**Long / Medium:** I made long beach waves with my _(hair color)_ hair. I decided straight was a little too normal for a date tonight.

**Short:** I straightened my short _(hair color)_ hair. I noticed it seemed to look best straight.

**Boycut (Just for my BFF who has boycut hair): **Somehow I had to tame my crazy hair. I hadn't really cared when we went to the mall. Once I had spent 20 minutes blow-drying it to perfection, I had finished.

I walked out of the bathroom to show Zoe. She seemed impressed with my hair and makeup, mostly because I never really bothered with it on an everyday basis.

"Alright time for the hard part. Getting my clothes on without ruining everything," I joked. Zoe helped me get the dress on without messing my hair and makeup up. I pulled the pantyhose on and threw on my high heel boots. Then, I put on my short leather jacket and beanie. 'Man the beanie really tops it off' I thought to myself. Finally, I put in my black stud earrings and gold bangles. Walking over to the mirror, I admired myself. Zoe just rolled her eyes and we both laughed.

When we heard the noise of someone unlocking the door, I rushed to the bedroom. Zoe stayed in the living room.

-NARRATOR'S PERSPECTIVE (3RD PERSON)-

Mao, Ashiya, and Urushihara walked into the apartment.

"Hello?" Mao said.

"Uh, hi! I'm Zoe, _'s friend. She is currently in that bedroom. Sorry no one's allowed to see her till date time!" Zoe explained pointing to Urushihara's bedroom. Mao seemed to understand and nodded.

"And you must be her date! Urushihara I believe is what she said your name was. You're a bit old, hm. It's odd, she usually goes for younger guys. None the matter though, you're still pretty hot!" Zoe said. Urushihara and Mao's faces both went red and their eyes went wide. _ was kicking on the door, attempting to signal that she was looking at the wrong person.

"Uhg _ what is it? You're going to break the door!" Ashiya became tense when Zoe made this comment. He rushed to the door and yelled at _ to stop.

"Uh well you see Miss Zoe, I'm Sadao Mao. That's Urushihara right there. He's her date." Mao explained, motioning towards the purple-haired boy. Zoe's head slowly turned, then flushed a deep red.

"Oh my, I am so, so, so sorry! Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions so much. Nice to meet you sir, my name is Zoe." She bowed towards Urushihara. He gave a courtesy bow back. _ kicked the door one last time and gave a loud "uhg!"

"_!" Ashiya yelled at her.

"Well if you don't mind Miss Zoe, we must get Urushihara ,over here, ready for his date." Mao told.

"Oh okay. Well I 'ought to be going anyways." She walked into Urushihara's bedroom to say goodbye to _.

"Good luck!" Zoe yelled walking out.

Ashiya and Mao scrambled for Urushihara, putting him in a white, collared, button up shirt and black skinny jeans.

"No! I am wearing my damn converse!" Urushihara defied. Mao and Ashiya tried their best to persuade him, but he would not budge.

Finally it was time for the date.

**Ooooo guys cliff-hanger! I realize some of you are probably either internally or externally screaming at me now. Sorry but I just had to, it was a perfect spot to make a cliff hanger.**


End file.
